thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Hansel and Gavi (Final Forgiveness)
Day 282. Raef'd let Gavi borrow Tikva for the visit. Gavi hadn't even tried to hide how delighted that made her. She didn't have much time left where she could walk around, baby bag over one shoulder, cradling an infant. Gavi was gonna make the fucking most of it. Had a lot of people she wanted to see. Messages to deliver and everything else. Second stop though, Hansel. He was out in the yard, hacking at shit with axes. Gavi ambled on over, making sure to keep enough distance no splinters would hit Tikva. "Hey!" she called. "Having fun over there?" IZZY Hansel grunted and kept working. ABBY Gavi let a slow breath and rubbed Tikva's back. "Still pissed then." IZZY He kept chopping, not pausing but getting out, "You fuckin' need somethin' for the baby?" ABBY "Nah. She's good. Ain'tcha motek?" she said, grinning at Tikva and bouncing her lightly. Such a fucking cutie. "Nah, I'm here for me. Wanted to try and make amends. Before I can't any more." IZZY "Right." ABBY All right, this might be harder than she thought. "I was fucking shitty to you, and your kin. Specially your boyfriend. I'm sorry about that. Didn't have my head on fucking straight. I'm trying to do better-- think I am too." IZZY "Uh-huh." ABBY Gavi rocked Tikva for a few seconds. There was more she could say, her coming godhood, some of the plans she was making, but it was like talking to a brick wall. "Hey. You got some things you wanna get off your chest?" she prodded. IZZY "Sure fuckin' don't." ABBY Gavi snorted. Yep. That was Hansel. She thought for a second, how to approach this. "Hey look. I know you got a lot of reasons to be pissed. I don't blame you. I just... I wanted to fix what I could, while I still have the chance. So c'mon, yell at me. Promise I won't yell back." IZZY "Ain't interested in yellin'." He stopped hacking, though, and straightened up to give her a dead-eyed stare. "Ain't good t'yell around babies." He jerked his chin at Tikva. "Y'think they're too little for it to fuck'em up, but they ain't." Then he went back to work. ABBY Gavi glanced down at the baby. Yeah. You know he had a point. She got up and walked off. Five minutes later she showed back up, on her own. "Az is putting her down for a nap. S'just you and me now. Still sure about no yelling?" IZZY "Yellin' implies I give enough of a shit to raise my goddamn voice." He stopped again and wiped his sleeve across his face, sighing hard, and peered up at the sky for a moment. He gestured at her with his axe, then went back to chopping, only talking a bit louder to be heard over the whack of blade into wood. "See, here's the fuckin' thing, Gavi. I did give a shit. Felt real fuckin' bad for you, all dyin' and estranged from your family and shit. Felt like you needed some fuckin' friends." A particularly violent whack sent some wood chips flying. "Then I find out -- fuckin' Gruuman. All that time I was busy tryin' to help you out. Fuckin' Gruuman." Wasn't fair, he knew -- she was just as much of the opinion of fuck Gruumsh as he was, now. Still just made him feel fucking bitter, though. Fucking betrayed. Got mad at himself for letting himself even be in a position to feel betrayed in the first place. "That ain't it, though, 'cause, see -- was just warmin' up to you anyway." The young tree he was clearing off the land creaked and cracked, and he stopped chopping to drive his boot into it -- it snapped, and he kicked it again, sending it to the ground with a flurry or leaves and twigs. "Then, I fuckin' get to find out -- all that fucking time I spent goin', all right, she got protective of Griffin, I'd do the same thing, I can look th'other way this once -- it ain't just the fuckin' once." He took a step towards he, pointing the head of the axe at her. "Same fuckin' night you come and try to apologize to me, Goro has to fucking stab you to make you get off him. The fuck, Gavi? The fuck is wrong with you? And you thought we could just fucking hang out, be fuckin' pals? You thought I just wouldn't ever find out, or some shit? Y'goddamn lucky Goro ain't a snitch. Saved your fucking life again." He turned to find another tree. ABBY Gavi winced. Yeah. That hadn't been one of her better moments. "I don't reckon I did think," she called after Hansel. "I'm sorry about that-- I told Goro that and I'll tell you too. I didn't... get it. Hell I don't think I really do now-- but I get that I should've listened when he wanted me to back off." She spread her hands. "S'little bit of a lack of respect going on with Gruumsh. I get that. Get that I need to do better." IZZY "Sure fuckin' do." He didn't look back, pausing to glance across the field and start for another sapling ABBY Gavi chewed her lip for a second. Didn't feel right, chasing Hansel down. Didn't feel right leaving it alone either. "Hey," she said, following just close enough to stay in conversing distance. "If I'm still fucking... messing up you can tell me," she said seriously. "I'm trying but-- I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." IZZY "I ain't your fuckin' teacher," he said shortly. "You're better than Bloodgrut or Immanuel. That's all I fuckin' have for you." ABBY Gavi half-smiled. "Well least there's that huh?" It faded quickly. "I ain't saying you don't got good reason to be pissed, and not want anything to do with me. I just..." she paused, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers against her arm. "Things have changed for me," she said quietly. "I'm not dying any more. Got... something else going on instead." IZZY He glanced her way, studying her for a minute. "That's fuckin' great." It came out shitty, but he did mean it. ABBY Gavi laughed bitterly and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. And y'know why? Cause when I touched Luthic's bones that spark that made her a god jumped into me." IZZY He stopped, and stared at her again. "What." ABBY Gavi held up her burn-scarred arm. "When I touched Luthic's bones, the spark that made her a god jumped into me," she repeated. IZZY "No, I fuckin' heard you. What?" ABBY "Uh. Yeah?" Gavi shrugged. "So I'm on my way to this Gate thing that separates the gods from us-- you? Shit." She shook her head. "Yeah well. I'm becoming a god." IZZY Fuckin' unbelievable. He didn't even know how to respond to this shit. "Great." He turned back to the sapling and waved over his shoulder. "Fuckin' ... have fun bein' a god." He got terrorized by a god for his entire goddamn life and forced to attack and kill and eat his family. Gavi just got to fucking be a god. Yeah. Great. Figured. ABBY "Hey," Gavi called. "I'm gonna fucking... do shit aright? Maybe I'll be able to-- I dunno-- keep Gruumsh from getting his hooks in you. Or make it harder at least." IZZY He snorted. Kind of believed her that she'd try, anyway, 'cause it'd be a way to spit in Gruumsh's eye. Was about how much her talking down the army at Gentleglen had meant, though -- wasn't like she'd done it for them. She wanted to save orc lives, and she wanted to fuck Gruumsh over. Him and the Runners, they were inconsequential to what she wanted to do. "Yeah. You're gonna make a real good fucking god." He wasn't being sarcastic, but he was spiteful as shit. ABBY "Sure as fuck gonna try," Gavi said. Studied him for a second. Hansel'd never seemed too pleased with gods in general, and she'd managed to piss him off on top of that. Wasn't like he'd be excited about this. "You think that, if I'd managed to stick around enough, you'd ever of managed to forgive me?" she asked suddenly. IZZY "Who fuckin' knows." She was trying. He got that. Wasn't like she hadn't changed at all -- wasn't like he discounted her changing more. Supposed she was just about to change a fucking lot, becoming a fucking god or whatever. Goddamn disgruntling. "Guess we don't get to fuckin' find out." ABBY "Yeah. Guess not." It gave her a pang. Then again, compared to some of the other shit she'd done-- well. There was a lot Gavi would never be able to undo. All she could do now was better. "Well, I better go deliver this message Mask had for Goro. Leave you to your," she gestured at the trees Hansel was laying into. IZZY Hansel turned to squint at her for a moment, then shook his head and went back to work. Yeah, why not. Mask was real fuckin' chatty these days, was he? Great. Fucking gods. END Category:Text Roleplay